Eternal Youth
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: Team Guy are sent on a mission to escort Killer B's daughter to Kirikagure to deliver some important documents. But with the buring flame of Konoha's green beast, weapon's master, and the high-strung genius. Things are bound to get interesting.


"Um…thanks for coming you guys…" the brown skinned Kumokagure kunoichi muttered flatly. Team Guy was dispatched to help provide security watching Killer Bee's daughter. Who knew he even had a daughter with all of that bad rapping, who could ever keep him company long enough to sleep with him?! Lee was the first to respond with his overly optimistic thumbs up and flashing white teeth.

"Anything for the preservation of youth!"

Tenten only smiled awkwardly _'Why the hell can't they watch her themselves?'_ Neji didn't respond as the group moved forward, he had no real interest in the mission and wanted to return as quickly as possible.

"So where are we headed Miss…um…my apologizes, I haven't gotten your name."

"It's Aoi." The dark skinned girl replied in mock annoyance, she had introduced herself when they first met only a few moments ago. Lee chuckled as he rubbed his head sheepishly, Tenten whispered comments about his lack of intelligence, and Neji just continued to ignore the whole situation.

"We're headed to Kirikagure to deliver special directions to the high priest." She furrowed her snow colored eyebrows "It so hard to navigate and we can't get in communication with them. It's so annoying just thinking about it."

' _Well I guess I understand why they called us.'_ Tenten thought as she sharpened her kunai.

"It'll take days to reach it." Aoi finished randomly kicking rocks then crushing them under her pointed heels. Lee brightened up once more.

"Yes! Another training to prove that youth is the key source to ultimate victory!" He exclaimed throwing a wrapped fist straight into the air.

Aoi leaned close to Tenten and peered with her cerulean eyes toward the wild green beast. "Is he always like this?" the weapons kunoichi sighed following a short nod.

"Every single moment of every single day. You should see him when he's with Guy-sensei, that's a real show." The brown skinned kunoichi sighed heavily, _'this is going to be a long trip'_

"It's already night and I'm sure you guys are tired from travelling all the way out here, you're more than welcome to spend the night. We will depart early morning." Aoi announced turning towards the tower she called home. "I can prepare some curry for you."

Lee looked as if he had died and gone to Heaven. "Oh most kind maiden we would be most thankful!"

"Come on fool." Tenten growled pulling him by his ear, who only flailed helplessly. Neji only followed, disinterested.

"Thank you for the food our noble and beautiful Lady Aoi!" Lee exclaimed before digging into the bright red curry. Aoi's cheeks burned bright red at his compliment, girls weren't given a lot of compliments around here. Tenten and Neji who experienced this scenario with the old lady when they were kids decided _not_ to help themselves. After about five or so spoonfulls Lee's face was as bright as Aoi's he then grabbed the bottle lying on the table and helped himself to it as well. Aoi, who was still dazed by the green beast's comments didn't notice until his teammates cried out in protest.

"Mmm, it is *hic* most delicious." Lee slurred standing up abruptly knocking the table over with him.

 _~CRASH!~_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Aoi screamed grabbing his seemingly unsteady shoulders. Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Whenever he drinks even a sip of alcohol he turns into a totally different person. Seeing as he drank an entire bottle, things can…"

"Get out of hand…" Neji finished narrowing his eyes.

"Lady Aoi *hic* are you perhaps….wanting to spar!" Lee grinned gripping her shoulders before delivering a skull-crushing headbutt, who only slumped in his grip. Tenten jaw drops.

"Lee! She doesn't want to spar, you idiot! Look at her!" Aoi head was extended backwards, blue eyes glazed over.

"This is not a part of the mission, Lee. We're supposed to protect her, not kill her." Neji muttered grabbing his shoulder.

"Oh! I misunderstood her advances….if that is not what she intended….maybe she's interested in me." Lee's half-lidded eyes glanced her over. She was quite beautiful, she had smooth flawless chocolate skin. Her shinobi outfit was not as conservative and customary for the Hidden Cloud. She wore a low cut black crop top which would barely contain her breasts without the fishnet covering which extended past the length of her top and covered half of her stomach, she also donned a long black skirt with a split down the middle, revealing her thighs covered with fishnet ending just above the knees. The rest of her toned legs were bare until her ankle which were covered with black high-heeled boots with the toes exposed. A blush spread over his face as he brought her into a body-crushing hug. The dark-skinned kunouichi's spirit left her body. Tenten's jaw drops to the ground.

"Oh Lady Aoi, I am most grateful.*hic* But my heart belongs to another!" Lee cried as he reminisced about a certain pink-haired medic ninja.

"Lee! Let go of her!" Tenten yelled attempting to pry is hands open. The bushy-browed ninja hadn't noticed his two comrades trying to get him to release the poor kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud.

"Tenten, we have no other choice." Neji muttered before he grabbed the bottle and broke it over his "rival's" head. Lee finally released the poor girl to direct his attention to this now mysteriously achy spot on his head. Tenten caught Aoi before she hit the ground, she notice a large knot beginning to form on her forehead. Killer B was never going to let them live this down if he found out.

"Aw…c'mon, what was *hic* that for?" Lee groaned, if anybody else that took that blow they would've been out cold but he's not called the green beast for nothing. Finally able to breath Aoi came to.

"Ugh….why the hell does my head hurt so much…" she groaned allowing her eyes to fixate on her surroundings. Her living quarters were a complete mess and the tall, quiet guy from the Leaf was holding back his much more energetic teammate.

"Well, let's say you got to know Lee a bit better." Tenten sighed helping her sit up. Aoi felt her anger swell as she abruptly stood up and charged towards Lee.

"Why you..!"

"Lady Aoi, I've told you *hic* my heart belongs to another, but I accept your challenge to *hic* win me over! Who wouldn't fight for the affection of the handsome devil of the Leaf!" Lee exclaimed as hearts took the place of his pupils.

"You idiot, who ever said anything like-"

"A beautiful lady such as yourself, we would complement each other well!" He said it again, it was amazing how one simple word could disarm her. Did he even mean it? Maybe he was delusional from the wine. Either way she felt warmness in the pit of her stomach.

"U-Um whatever…" she muttered before turning her back. "This place is a mess…"

"We can help clean up. Right, Neji?" Tenten offered, Neji who just set his now drowsy teammate down stared at her annoyed but agreed it was indeed their fault. If one did wrong, they all did wrong.

"I'll take care of genius over here." The dark skinned kunoichi hoisted the green beast up.

"Lady Aoi-"

"Shut up, green bean." She muttered as she brought him over to a futon to lie down. Or rather throw him down.

"Ow…that is most not kind-" He groaned as his back slammed against the sleeping device.

"Sleep it off!" she snorted before spinning on her heel but she stopped in her tracks. Lee had grabbed her arm and brought her into an embrace.

"Argh! What's with you-!"

"I, Rock Lee, swear to protect you with my life!"

"The only thing I need protection from is you!" the girl exclaimed

"So you're so in love with me that you can't stand it, huh?" Lee grinned sloppily before advancing his face towards hers.

' _what is he-?'_ she panicked ' _oh no!'_ The white-haired kunoichi squeezed her eyes shut.

' _He's warm…and…gentle…what am I thinking? I don't even know the guy!'_

"ENOUGH!" she screamed

 _~SLAP~_

"Is everything ok?" Tenten asked as the girl emerged into the dining area. She nodded in response.

"He's fast asleep now, get some rest. We leave at dawn." She finished disappearing into bedroom.


End file.
